Fabric whiteness is a constant challenge for laundry detergent manufacturers. A particular problem can be buildup of soils over time. This is problematic for both coloured and white fabrics but may be particularly noticeable on white or pale-coloured fabrics, for example around collars and cuffs where incomplete cleaning occurs. This can also be problematic as it may result in malodour. Many solutions may be considered by the laundry detergent manufacturer based on different cleaning technologies available, such as surfactants, bleaches and enzymes. Many different types of enzyme are available to the detergent formulator for cleaning different types of soils, such as lipases, proteases, amylases, cellulases, peroxygenases, aryl esterases, cutinases, pectinases, mannanases and deoxyribonucleases. However, there is still a need for a cleaning or treatment composition which provides improved removal of stubborn soils which tend to build up over time, and/or mitigate the risk of malodour.